Elia Darnel
Email: kaylans@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 6'0 Weight: Age: 20 Place of Origin: Tar Valon Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 17 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Hand to hand Tertiary Weapon: History Age: 16 at arrival to the Tower, currently twenty. Appearance: Hair: Waist length black hair, curled at the bottom. She wears it brushed back in a ponytail. Eyes: Bright blue, wide, framed with long dark lashes. Build: Skinny... She was gangly as a child but has since filled out a little. She is still rather small though - not extremely feminine if that makes sense. *g* Height: Tall, around 5'10 when she came to the Tower, her height finally stopped at 6' exactly. Skin: Clear and fair, it looks much fairer because of how dark her hair is. She has no freckles, and was one of the odd girls blessed with perfectly clear skin throughout her teens. Place of Origin: Tar Valon Parents: Her mother owned a stationery shop, her father Other: She has full lips that look like they are ready to be kissed. However, she never has been kissed because she was always taller than all of the boys she liked. *ggl* Since her training she has tried to be above men, knowing that they will only distract her from protecting her Aes Sedai and the Tower. She has no scars or oddities, but her ears are peirced once on each side. Personality: Elia is quiet and feminine, and felt very out of place when she decided to train with the Warders. She originally came to the Tower to be Aes Sedai, but when she was told she could not channel she decided to train with the Warders, in the hope that she could help Aes Sedai even if she could not be one. She was raised Tower Guard at nineteen, taking some time to decide on a Discipline. She uses the Flame and Void, and finally settled on Cuen'd'eren. She has yet to begin training in it, though. History: Elia looked down at the strand of hair that had escaped her tight bun. She refused to cut it, no matter what they said to her about it being a danger in Battle. Her hair had not been cut since childhood, and it was the only thing that still connected her to her mother. She had gone back to the shop to see her when she had decided to train with the Warders, and her mother had disowned her. She ran her finger along the edge of the blade, the lightweight Katana that she carried. She had picked it out on the first day of her training, and had kept it ever since. The red leather hilt fit snugly in her hand, well worn and extremely comfortable. She was dressed in dark leather armour, the normally worn steel being far too heavy for her to wear, at her size, but it suited her just fine. She had learnt the basics of using a sword breaker, so her armour was more a last defense than first, as it seemed to be in some people. Breaking out of her reverie, she solemly accepted the red cloak, the flame of Tar Valon emblazoned on her back. She was finally raised, after three long years, to Tower Guard, and the smile that she had been trying to supress worked its way out so that her face was radiant in her pleasure. She had yet to meet any Aes Sedai, other than the few that trained in the Yards. Even those she had been almost too shy to talk to, usually giving a mere nod of her head and a respectful, "Aes Sedai." But now she was Tower Guard. She had hopes that one day someone would find her worthy of being a Warder, but she wanted to start training first, become more skilled with her weapon than she currently was. She knew the basics of using a few weapons, but she felt that even the skill she had with the katana was inadequate to protect an Aes Sedai. She took her cloak, putting it on proudly, and went to her new quarters. The smile was still there, but her thoughts turned back to the sword. She would have to decide on a discipline... But until then, she would continue to train every day, keeping up the skill she had gained. It had been almost another year. She had finally decided what discipline would be the right one for her, and which one would be best for the protection of her future Aes Sedai. Taking a deep breath, she approached Calya Gaidin, a Master of Cuen'd'eren, and asked her for training. Category:WS 17 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios